PucoroScoro Issue 1/Page 2
'-This is a page entirely based on information or news about a current or upcoming series to UPF-' Our many sources have found leakes regarding several series of the wiki, including Mopthro Journeys and Adventures In Kanto. 'News: ' *It has been confirmed by the creator that the recent series, Mopthro Journeys, which is a current reboot of Pokemon Region of Pugs, has been put on a hiatus. It is currently unknown how long this break will last, but it will be announced when the break is over. *According to Silence, the creator of Adventures In Kanto, several of the most important episodes of the entire series will be released within the next few months, including an episode that will solve many of the series's previously unanswered questions. 'Recently Aired Episodes:' Several episodes of series have been released this month which include: *Navel Gym, Sharp Maneuvering! - Adventures In Kanto, Released April 9, 2014. *Murcott Island, Bug Catching Contest! - Adventures In Kanto, Released April 12, 2014. *The Giant Mandarin Island! - Adventures In Kanto, Released April 21, 2014. *Pug VS The Pampalada Gym - Mopthro Journeys, Released April 14, 2014. 'Series Interview:' ' '''Recently, Pug had permission to interview Silence about his series, Adventures In Kanto. We have provided you a transcript of the Interview down below: _________ '''Doctor Pug: '''Hi, readers of PucoroScoro! I am Doctor Pug interviewing... '''Silence Must Fall: '''Me, Silence Must Fall! Hi everybody, i'm so happy to be here! '''DP:' Ok, so Silence, I am going to be asking you some questions about undoubtedly the most popular series on the wiki. SMF: '''Aww, thanks! Ask away! '''DP: When Scott travels to Johto, will he get a new traveling companion? SMF: '''I won't spoil anything, but Jill will definatly be seen in Johto. '''DP: '''Yay! Next off, will Bulbasaur evolve? '''SMF: Well, in a very important episode, yes. Bulbasaur will eventually evolve. DP: Awesome! So, third question is, Is Scott made of Flesh or Dough? SMF: '''I'm afraid that's strictly classified information. '''DP: Ok. My next question is: How did you think of Scott and Jill's name? SMF: Good question! Scott was a shortened version of my previous username, Scootersfood. Jill, much like several other characters in the series, were named after people I know in real life. DP: '''And there last names? '''SMF: Oh, I don't actually completely remember. They were either thought of using a random last name generator, or a translation of a word that I don't remember. DP: '''*laughs* Ok, and now for the grand finale, fifth and final question... Does Scott have Feelings for Jill?? '''SMF: ...That's confidential information, if I told you that I would have to shoot you! DP: Ok... That means yes! SMF: NO IT DOESN'T! DP: '''Oh, ok. '''SMF: Ok, is that all the questions? DP: '''Yep. '''SMF: '''Alright, Goodbye Doctor Pug. Thanks for having me! '''DP: '''Thanks for letting me interview you. '''SMF: No problem! ___________ And that was the interview between Silence and Pug! What we learned from it was that Jill will appear in Johto, Bulbasaur wil eventually evolve, and that Scott was named after Silence's original username. That concludes to this section of PucoroScoro, tune in next month where we will be interviewing Estew about his series! Category:PucoroScoro Pages